Acacia (Toriko)
|-|Acacia= |-|Neo Acacia= |-|Neo Evolved= |-|Full Power Neo= |-|Acacia after eating Center= |-|After consuming Neo= |-|Grotesque God Acacia= Summary Acacia (アカシア Akashia), the Gourmet God (美食神 Bishokushin), is the greatest Gourmet Hunter in history and is renowned and worshiped by the people of the Human World. Throughout his life and career, he discovered countless ingredients all over the world, including the Gourmet Jellyfish from which he discovered the Gourmet Cells, and is the first and only person to find the holy and phantasmal ingredient GOD, taking most of his life to do so and was only able to discover it in his final years. With GOD he was able to stop the great war that nearly destroyed the Human World centuries ago and begin the bright new Gourmet Age that would be based entirely around his philosophies on food. He was also the combo partner of the legendary "Chef Goddess", Froese. It is recently revealed that he is the father of Toriko and Starjun. Acacia is shown to be alive, however despite still living, he is no longer what one would consider the great Gourmet God. In an ironic twist of fate, Acacia has now turned into what would be considered the ultimate predator, a grotesque Demon with an appetite that wishes to consume the whole world. As events unfold, Acacia is revealed to be the reason behind many events which have occurred. After giving in to his own appetite, Acacia had managed to orchestrate the events which would eventually lead to the revival of the most deadly Demon to exist, his own Appetite Demon, Neo. Because of it, he's not only just the main antagonist of Gourmet World Act, but the true antagonist of the whole series overall. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly 5-A | 5-A | 5-A | 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly higher | At least''' 5-A', possibly '''higher' Name: Acacia, Bishokushin (Gourmet God) Origin: Toriko (Universe) Gender: Male Age: Roughly 605 Classification: Gourmet Hunter, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Appetite Energy Manipulation, Transformation (can shift between Neo and himself at times, can also change the shape of his mouth to consume a large being), Regeneration (High), very prominent knocking user (given that he taught Jirou all hew knew about Knocking, he should at least be as good, if not better, than the former), is able to consume any attack directed towards him via Neo (did this in his fights against Don Slime, Jirou, and Toriko. However after consuming Neo, he has been shown to do this without the latter anymore), Time Manipulation via Back Channels (can trap a person in a back channel and age them close to him by a month for every second that passes by; later his time compression has evolved to the point where he can freeze others less than a hundredth of a second), can create portals that allows him to go from the living world to the world of souls, able to remove pieces of Neo (ones that are powerful enough to consume the Earth and catch the attention of powerful entities like the Eight Kings and even that of Jirou), Reactive Evolution (only when he speeds up time on himself), Anti Regeneration and Resurrection (On an atomic scale, via biting/consuming someone) When Acacia consumed Midora's arm, Midora could not regenerate, even while using minority world. Starjun also stated that even if he ate compatible food, his cells would still not regenerate and anything that he consumes will even get their souls erased and not reincarnate again.), Attack Potency: Unknown. Possibly Large Planet level (He is equal to Pair) | Large Planet level (Pieces of his body are as powerful as Restricted Jirou. Easily defeated Don Slime. Punched unsealed Jirou's head off of his body with ease; something that the Blue Nitro Nobles couldn't do to his half-unsealed form). | Large Planet level (Stronger than before; has a CL of 22,000, making him much higher than the Eight Kings and over 2 times higher than GOD, consumed all of the eight kings attack destroyed most of Bambina's body and took Heracles head off with a single attack; has also punched out of the Snake Kings body and even the Whale Kings) | Large Planet level (Stronger than each individual of the Eight Kings, having been shown to have a CL of 8,000, but was weaker than Full Power Neo before eating CENTER) | At least Large Planet level (Stronger than before. Also mentioned that he himself is superior to the Eight Kings. Revealed to have a CL of 30,000, which is 3 times higher than GOD's), possibly higher (Created an appetite energy hand larger than the planet itself, and was able to create multiple hands of the same size) | At least Large Planet level, possibly higher (Even stronger than before) Speed: Unknown | FTL (Was able to keep up with GOD, who did this) | At least FTL (Faster than his previous form. Was capable of reacting to all of the Eight Kings attacks at close range and counter them) | At least FTL (Should be faster than before) | At least FTL, possibly higher (Should be much faster than before. Ate all three of Midora, Starjun, and Toriko's attacks at close range. Instantly reacted to Starjun dodging his attack and would have hit him had Midora not use Minority World on him, came back in seconds from a very considerable distance after Midora punched him far away; also applied knocking to the latter prior to that without him noticing.) | At least FTL, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, at least Class T+ (Should be comparable to his sons and Toriko). Class Y with appetite energy techniques (Created an appetite energy hand larger than the planet itself) Striking Strength: Unknown | Class XKJ+ | Class XKJ+ | At least Class XKJ+ '''| At least '''Class XKJ+ | At least Class XKJ+ Durability: Unknown. Possibly Large Planet level | Large Planet level (Is able to take hits from Don Slime, took a hit from Toriko, also took dozens of hits from GOD after being hit through to the other side of the Earth) | Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level (Much more durable than before, was completely unscathed by Midora's Meteor Burst attack at close range that sent him into space, tanked Midora's Hungry Space attack and was even able to advance towards him while the attack was still going), possibly higher. While his physical body can be destroyed, his soul will remain and inhabit a new host body from which it can re-coalesce its physical form however, takes long periods of time. Regeneration also makes it hard to kill, as NEO has revived from supernova explosions in the past; and Neo's (Currently Acacia's as of now) ability to consume any attack directed towards him makes Acacia even more difficult to kill. | At least Large planet level, possibly higher Stamina: Unknown | Extremely High Range: Unknown | Large Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, manipulated Froeze and the Blue Nitro in order to achieve his goals. As bishokushin he should have a vast knowledge about the Gourmet World. Very strategical and adaptive. He's also a highly skilled user in the use of knocking as he was the one that taught all he knew of it to Jirou and was also the one who sealed part of his full power away with it; he can even utilize it very well in combat, being able to apply it to strong beings like PAIR and even those like Midora without them noticing until the effects of the knocking kicks in. Weaknesses: Unknown | As NEO, He can't stand The flavor of Anger, although this is still not clear how it will affect him. Notable Attacks and Techniques: '-Autophagy' (自食作用 (オートファジー) Ōtofajī): Autophagy occurs when living beings are starved and need energy, so their cells consume other less vital parts of their body. Acacia allows Neo to consume some of his body to restore his stamina; however, it is only a temporary solution. '-Knocking:' Acacia was able to seal the enormity of Jirou's raw strength and gave him insight on "technique". This shows his capabilities of teaching is remarkable since Jiro went on to be known as "Knocking Master". It also leads to Jirou's undoing as Acacia knew Damage Knocking could be released. Acacia's skill and level with knocking should at the very least be comparable to if not superior to Jirou's, as he was able to stop the damage inflicted on Joa from Midora to prevent him from dying while also stunning him in place. His knocking was also shown to be powerful and fast, being able to apply it on a being as powerful as Midora and without the latter noticing. * Damage Knocking: Release: Acacia reaches inside an opponent and undoes any Damage Knocking, inflicting any accumulated damage all at once. '-Back Channel: Hard:' Acacia traps his opponent in a Back Channel. His upmost limit on time compression is one second lasting one month. After using Neo's evolutionary abilities to revive themselves from death brought upon the Deer King's accelerated Back Channel, Acacia's Back Channel power has increased considerably, able to cover a large amount of area around himself to reach where the Eight Kings were from them and freeze them all in the moment of their attacks which span even less than a hundredth of a second. '-Appetite Energy:' The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. *'Heavy Rain: Feast of Kings' (豪雨 王食晩餐 Gōu: Ō Shoku Bansan, Downpour: Meal Fit for a King): After consuming Neo, Acacia releases pure Appetite Energy up into the atmosphere. The energy forms countless meteor-like maws that then rain down. The damage they would have done had Midora not prevented it would have devoured the entire Earth. *'Gourmet Hand:' Acacia creates a gigantic hand of his own Appetite Energy and strikes his opponent with it. An enormous hand print is left in the ground. Acacia can even enlarge his Gourmet Hand further to the point of grasping the entire Earth. He can also produce several more hands of planetary size at once. *'Gourmet Punch:' Acacia launches a powerful punch, causing massive shockwaves. *'Gourmet Hammer:' Acacia enlarges his arms, then clasps his hands over his head and slam them down on his opponent with great force. This move was powerful enough to crack and destroy Moon King's meteorite shell. *'Gourmet Spank:' Acacia throws a gigantic hand of Appetite Energy, which leaves a continent-sized imprint on the planet. * Gourmet Buffet: Conjures up and throws a series of appetite energy fists at the enemy. * God's Grasp: Acacia can bring forth an absolutely gargantuan appetite hand underneath his opponents and then tries to crush them in it's grasp. Key: Human Acacia | Neo/Acacia | Full Power Neo | Acacia after eating Center | After consuming Neo | Grotesque God Acacia Note: Acacia creating countless galaxies by spewing up food must be considered as a massive illogical outlier, as it completely contradicts every other feat shown in the series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Hunters Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Devourers Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5